


Smut Galore- Oneshot Book (Requests are open)

by AmieeYam6



Category: Cuphead (Video Game), Homestuck, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Demons are hot, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gen, Kinky, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sexual Content, Shipping, Short & Sweet, Shower Sex, Suggestions open, Tags May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, loving relationship, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmieeYam6/pseuds/AmieeYam6
Summary: Short stories from different fandoms. Possibly crossovers.Do you like anime, cartoons, video games, and web comics? If so, then this might just be the thing for you!May include: (but not limited to), Cuphead, Black Butler/Kuroshitiji and Homestuck.May also include dark themes not suitable for young audiences.Scenes such as self-harm, alcohol addiction, sexual acts, mild to heavy cursing, PTSD, eating disorders, and more.More chapters to come.Read at your own risk.





	1. Chapter 1 -Fluff & Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> Not all chapters contain dark or sexual themes. Some are light and full of fluff.  

> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Plenty to come in time, so bookmark if you enjoy and would like to read more. Subscribe to my profile to be notified when new uploads and updates come up. Feel free to check out other stories on my profile. Enjoy!
> 
> Requests open!

(Kuroshitiji/Black Butler)** \- SebaCiel (Sebastian X Ciel) **Ciel dyed his hair blue for this.

"Hey Sebastian, mind pouring me some tea? I'd do it myself but I have too much work as it is." Ciel kindly asked his demon butler, giving a small grin. The red eyed butler smirked in return, only to bow and exit the room. The young earl stood out of his chair and stretched, relaxing his aching muscles. _'I should be used to this by now. After all, this is the third time this week weve had to go on a wild goosechase for the queen.' _Ciel thought to himself, giving a small yawn.

Knocking lightly on the door, the raven haired demon entered the study, carrying with him a tray. A tea kettle sat on top with steam wafting from it. A pristine white teacup with a blue trim sat upon a small saucer. Tiredly, young Phantomhive sat back in his chair and moved his work aside. "Documents again, my lord?" Sebastian asked, smirking playfully. Sighing, Ciel nodded. The butler placed the tray on the desk and began pouring tea into the cup.

"Anything from the queen?" The ravenette questioned, tilting his head to the side. "Not since yesterday, no. And there's been no sign of anything suspicious either." The demon blinked for a second, before a smile fell on his lips. "Then perhaps you can relax for the night, my lord. Paperwork can wait until tomorrow, I'm sure?" 

Ciel shrugged, picking up the teacup. "Perhaps. If you'd like to join me, that is." The younger took a long sip of tea. "But of course **_my _**_lord_." Ciel shivered lightly at his butler's bold claim. He **_loved _**it. 

The taller patiently waited until the younger had finished his tea, humming a tune. The younger placed his cup back on the saucer and stood again, brushing himself clean of invisible dust. The butler took the tray away and returned not a moment later. "Tired my lord?~" Sebastian teased. Ciel rolled his visible eye and walked out of the room. Frowning slightly, the playful demon followed his master to his bedroom.

Sebastian opened the door for his lord _and savior, _letting him inside his chambers. Earl Phantomhive walked over to his bed and sat, patting the space next to him while looking at his butler. Sebastian closed and locked the door before sitting beside his lord. "Do you wish to take a bath?~ Or perhaps get some sleep?" "A bath would be nice, if you please. But, maybe..."

The young earl's face was dusted a light pink. "If I would _what _my lord?" Ciel avoided eye contact. "If you would join me, that is. The manor has gotten quite cold and I don't wish to be alone." Sebastian smirked at the cute blush on Ciel's face. He couldn't say no. "Ah, if you wish _boo-chan._~" 

Sebastian stood and hoisted the other up by the arms. Young Phantomhive smiled faintly as his butler carried him bridle-style to his bathing quarters. Gently setting the shorter of the two down to sit on the sink, the demon went about gathering things for the bath. Ciel waited, swinging his legs lightly. Sebastian placed two towels beside Ciel and started running the bath. Growing impatient, Ciel crossed his arms and groaned. "Sebastian. How long is this going to take?"

"Not long boo-chan. Shall I remove your clothes now?" Ciel's face reddened and he nodded. Sebastian slid a hand up his young master's shirt. Buttons came undone slowly as the demon grinned, taking his time. "Would you hurry it up Sebastian?" "My apologies boo-chan. Is this better?"

The demon quickly jerked off his master's shirt, careful not to hurt his master or the fabric. "Sebastian!" Ciel yelped, feeling cold immediately. "Ah, sorry my lord. What seems to be the problem?~" "Stop teasing me at once." Sebastian put on a false look of hurt, placing a hand over his chest. "My lord, _tease you_? I would never.~"

Ciel rolled his eyes and frowned. "Don't look so upset boo-chan.~ The bath is almost ready." The smirking demon helped his lord off the sink counter and pulled off his trousers and undergarments. Ciel stood still, aside from slipping them off his legs. His face was flushed red. Turning off the water, the demon butler helped the grumpy lord into the bath.

Sebastian stood outside the bath. Making sure Ciel was watching, he started to strip tease. Starting with the top button on his tailcoat, trailing down to the last. He slowly slid off his tailcoat, moving on to his slacks. Ciel felt himself start reacting to the other male's attractive body and strip show. Feeling embarrassed, he looked away. 

After a minute Sebastian slipped into the tub, sitting behind Ciel. He wrapped his arms around the shorter, stretching his legs out on either side of his lord. A strong hand ran through his blue hair. Water and soap were mixed into his hair. The feeling of those _strong _arms around him, and hands washing his hair. The feeling Ciel got when his butl- _boyfriend _reached down and grabbed his _hard member._ Ciel couldn't handle it.

A low moan tore through Ciel's mouth. The scrubbing stopped. Instead, Sebastian wrapped his free arm around his lover's waist. He pressed his hard-on against the other's hole. Ciel let out another moan, louder this time, as his demon lover squeezed. "Nng!~ Not so hard Sebastian. " 

"Pardon me, love. But you asked for this." Ciel sighed, nodding. "I know, just, go easy on me." "Mm, of course I will." Sebastian gently lowered the blue haired male onto his member, eliciting a hiss from Ciel. Sebastian paused, waiting for his love to adjust to his length. After a few moments, he was given an, " Ok, you can move now." 

Rocking from side to side gently at first, he started to build up speed. One hand was jerking off his hot-headed boyfriend, the other gripping his hips. Ciel's hands clawed at Sebastian's arm, not being too rough. They both felt their climax coming on. Sebastian bit Ciel's neck and started to suck on it, leaving hickeys. 

Sebastian released his cum inside his lover as Ciel exploded. They moaned each other's names. "Ciel!~" "Sebastian!~" After a moment of catching his breath, Sebastian pulled out, carefully so as to not hurt the other. Ciel turned around and wrapped his arms around his lover's.

He longingly placed his lips to Sebastian's. A kiss full of sweetness and love. All the lust between them was satisfied for the time being. "I love you Sebastian." "Not as much as I love you, Ciel." The couple smiled. "We should clean up and get to bed, love." Sebastian added. Ciel nodded and turned back around, letting Sebastian clean him.

After getting out, Sebastian dried himself and his lover off. Getting dressed for bed, Ciel pecked his butler on the cheek, smiling cutely. Sebastian smiled back and led his significant other to the bed. Getting under the covers, Ciel waited as Sebastian turned off the light and unlocked the door. Sliding into bed beside his love, Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and cuddled Ciel to his chest. The two fell into a deep sleep, with dreams of the other.


	2. PB&J (GamTav)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee and Tavros from Homestuck by Andrew Hussie. I don't own the characters or Homestuck. Enjoy a fluffy chapter with this cute ship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! It's here now!  
Requested by PrinceOfSleeping.

"What kind?" Tavros asked his boyfriend, getting out some bread. "PB&J?" Gamzee said questionally, smiling at the cute orange hue staining the other trolls' face. "Sure. Here, get out a few slices of bread and I'll get the jelly." Tav smiled as Gamzee took the bag.

Gam took out six slices, knowing Tav liked to fold his. Tavros found grape jelly and set it on the table, along with a spoon and knife. Gamzee grabbed the peanut butter and stuck the knife in it. The two worked on assembling their sandwiches, not taking long to finish. 

Gamzee put peanut butter on his thumb. "Want some Tav?~" He asked Tavros, smirking. Tav rolled his eyes and grabbed his thumb, sucking until it was clean and he couldn't taste peanut butter anymore. "Better?~" Tav teased a blushing Gamzee.

"Definitely. Even just being with you makes me happy as can be. Happier than soper slime pie. I think I'm addicted to you." Tav chuckled and kissed the taller troll on the lips to shut him up. "Maybe you are. That a problem Gam Gam?~" 

Tav asked, pulling away for air. Gam wrapped his arms around Tavros and kissed him passionately. Tav flung his arms around Gamzs' neck, kissing back in the same manner. They stayed like that for what felt like forever. "That answer your question?" Gamzee said huskily. 

Tav nodded and took a bite out of one of Gamzees' sandwiches. "Oh I see how it is." Gam smirked, grabbing one of Tavs' and taking a bite. "You're such a dork, and I love you." Tav pecked him on the cheek. "You're a dork too, and you're my dork. I love you too Tavros." The two sat in eachother's company, enjoying their snack. The rest of their day was spent cuddling up in bed watching Netflix.


	3. Thunderous Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Beanz! The Devil is afraid of thunder and Dice, his husbando, comforts him. Enjoy!

It was dark out, sky full of clouds. Not a single light was on in the house, nor outside. Residents of the isle were fast asleep in their little houses. Trees swayed in the wind, casting ghastly shadows across the window. The light pitter patter of raindrops could be heard hitting the window pane, ground, virtually everything. 

Dice was asleep, peacefully unaware of the situation his beloved was about to be in. Devil, for his part, hated the rain. Rain lead to storms, and those lead to thunder. Thunder shook him to his core. Those loud booming claps of power would make his ears ring. There was a primal fear inside him. Ironic that the devil would be afraid of a little thunder, right?

Either way, Devil had woken up just mere moments after the rain had begun to pick up. Waking with a slight jolt, he blinked his eyes dreaily and turned to look at his lover. Dice's face looked at ease, eyes closed, a bright smile curling his delicate lips. His chest rose and fell steadily with each breath the Die took. Devil smiled, happily admiring his husband. ' My Dice. So beautiful, and you're all mine. ' The Devil though to himself. Just then, a bolt of lightning struck the earth outside, accompanied by thunder. It sounded like uproarious laughter, laughing at him. He jumped, ears drawn back, tail shooting straight up. 

Another bout of thunder sounded, again and again. The Devil hid under the blankets, weapping one arm around his ears and the other around his beloved. Meanwhile, Dice woke to a clap of thunder outside the window. Feeling a strong but shaky arm around his waist, he glanced to Devil's side of the bed. He'd hidden himself under the covers.

Sighing gently, Dice drew under the covers as well. He knew the love of his life was terrified of loud noises, especially thunder. 

"Hey Dev hon, you alright? I know you don't like storms but we can get you a pair of earmuffs if you'd like darlin."

Devil just shook his head and hugged Dice, pulling him closer.

"I don't like how they fit on my ears. It feels weird."

He muttered, eyes fixed on his beau's. Dice just smiled and wrapped his arms around him, pulling his love into his lap. 

"Alright, let's get back to sleep, shall we love?" 

Devil just hummed in response, closing his eyes. Dice pet his ears and kissed his neck affectionately. Soon after, the two were fast asleep, uncaring as the thunder died down and the rain slowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to Beanz for the request! Hope it lives up to your expectations.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed or wish to give criticism! Subscribe and bookmark if you want to see more from me.
> 
> Requests open! Tell me what you'd like to read next!


End file.
